The selection of an optimal drive path to pick up windrows may depend on the machine that is used to pick up the windrow. For instance, a combine harvester equipped with a pickup header may be guided to follow a windrow such that the observable center of the windrow is aligned with the center of the header. A baler, on the other hand, may be guided to follow a windrow in a way that enables the material compaction pressure to be distributed equally across the width of the bale. A typical method to achieve the equal distribution is to follow a somewhat zig-zag pattern along the windrow direction. Improvements in the way of picking up windrow are desired.